To rule an empire
by RusEmp
Summary: It's a sequel to another DP x Star Wars crossover. The young princess Danielle is now in charge of the turbulent part of the biggest empire in galactic history, created by emperor Phantom. And upon her shoulders falls the burden of ruling the most turbulent of its parts - the former Galactic Republic. It is now her life duty to maintain order in this land and she was going to do
1. Chapter I: The daily routine

A.N. Hehe, well, I did tell you that the sequel is going to happen closer to fall. Well, you have at least the first chapter. But please, don't expect the updates to be weekly, like with the previous one. I'm yet to even get to the middle of 1 season of SW: Rebels, on which I'm basing this whole story. So, yeah. Well, go on with the story, I guess. Don't forget the reviews.

"Respected senators, noblest men and women of the Empire."

The huge insides of the Imperial Senate were filled with life. All three thousand members' eyes were turned towards the central tribune, at which stood the one holding the grand speech, addressing not only them, but all subjects living on what used to be the Galactic Republic - the state reduced to nothing more than a memory in some people's minds. On its place stood the Galactic Empire - the only superpower in history to achieve the dominance over the entire known space. The Senate played the role not as big as before, but it was lucky to be still standing and possessing power of any kind.

The person at the tribune was a sight to see. She was a young twenty four years old woman, of a truly stunning beauty. Her soft features were underlined by the ice blue eyes, which seemed to glimmer under multiple lights coming from all corners. The short pitch black hair were carefully combed, reaching her neck. The woman was dressed in the regal and narrow black coat, which marked the hourglass figure, with golden buttons and epaulettes. It gave her a certain militant look, but the impression was deceptive indeed. The white pants were held by a black belt, her slim arms were covered by long leather gloves and black boots were on her feet.

"Has your Republic ever known such a balance? New colonies, hospitals and spaceports spring from nothingness, brought to us by the fruits of conquest. These wars were won by the bravery of our legions - victors in thousands of battles over thousands of enemies. And it is to one man that we owe such prosperity and peace. Some of you grumble about more honors kept on already honored man, you whisper the word usurper and speak the word tyrant!"

Her soft voice grew louder, to indicate the displeasure at hearing such things about their leader.

"But has he not honored us by his feats of arms? Has he not cleansed the Republic of its foul and vile elements? Has he not humbled the Hutts' criminal empire and turned both the Light and Darkness into our allies? Even the most stubborn and warmongering worlds cower in fear. Crammer for his sympathy. For it is safer for them to not evoke his righteous wrath."

She made a pause.

"Some people do not appreciate all of that. Everything my father has done. They take up weapons and kill our soldiers, who are trying their best to maintain order and peace. Many civilians are getting killed by the explosions or missed shots because that group of renegades does not care. It is our duty to put an end to this 'Rebellion'. They are nothing but terrorists who have to be stopped by all possible means, and I promise to do everything in my abilities, for the patience, both mine and our beloved Emperor's, is over."

"Why am I speaking to you about this? Because it became our knowledge that some of you sympathize with the terrorists and their cause. I ask you to stop this crime, because the punishment will be according to it. But if my warnings fell on deaf ears, I ask the senators loyal to our new country to cooperate more. Look close to your colleagues, because they might turn out to be the traitors, with the blood of the innocents on their hands. I won't trouble you any longer, go on with your work."

The lady stepped down the tribune, a metal handle of the weapon clanking against the belt. She was followed by two heavily armed soldiers in pitch black armor, with helmets covering their faces, showing instead the threateningly looking features. They held long rifles in their hands, enough to vaporize anyone who dared to attack the young, although far from defenseless, princess. She calmly strolled through the circular corridor, which went around the main hall. As they were passing near one of the doors, the princess smiled at seeing one person.

It was a blond fourteen years old boy with blue eyes, who was obviously bored, standing near the doors. He was dressed in far from cheap, blue clothes, made in tradition of the minor planet of Naboo. He perked up at hearing the footsteps and immediately stood straight at seeing her.

"Your Highness," the boy greeted politely.

"Oh, no need for formalities, Luke, no one is watching," the princess said cheerfully, lowering herself to his level. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," he responded curtly.

"Let me guess, Padme brought you along again?"

Luke nodded and crossed his hands. "I don't get why she keeps doing that. It's Leia's thing, not mine! She is inside, I just needed some fresh air." He said in exasperation.

The princess chuckled, putting a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Just like your father," she noted. "Swinging the lightsaber around, fighting crime is better, isn't it?"

The boy nodded eagerly, making her chuckle more. Their families were far from being unfamiliar. During the Clone Wars they were in the opposite trenches, but despite the rivalry of their countries, they managed to hold for a certain degree of friendship. Not to mention that it was the Emperor who helped Anakin Skywalker and saved his wife Padme from the death during childbirth. Despite Phantom's doubts about the danger even existing. After that the former Jedi was the most loyal of them all.

"Can't help but agree. All the work is exhausting sometimes. Maybe we will figure out something. Not a word to your mother, though, okay?"

Luke beamed. "Yes! Thank you, Princess Danielle."

Danielle Phantom ruffled his blond hair and walked off, with a smile on her face. Just like her father, from whom she had inherited literally everything, she could assume the fearsome form, and every word could strike fear into the hearts of the enemies. But the kindness of her heart was still unmatched. Never had she struck a deadly blow to the enemy, as the princess had never been put in the same conditions as the Emperor. He would never allow it, especially when he had all resources of the Galaxy in his disposal. Danielle grew up in a caring and loving family, she had everything she could ever dream of. No hardships to make her ruthless towards her enemies, able to do it without a hint of remorse, even if it was justified.

The princess entered the office belonging to her within the Senate building. It used to be owned by the Chancellor of the Republic, and in fourteen years of the Imperial dominance it hadn't been refurnished, safe for some exceptions. The guards were ordered to stand behind the doors and leave her alone. Danielle sighed contently and stretched her muscles. Another point from her to do list was done. There was a couple more, but she could enjoy some rest. The young woman flopped on a soft armchair and turned towards the long window.

All Coruscant was before her, right beneath to be exact. It did change under the rule of the Emperor. There were some lower buildings, as the companies were 'encouraged' to build cheap housing for the lower classes of society, so they wouldn't live beneath the surface. There was more than enough space on the surface to fit many of them. The lowest levels had the priority, as long as they didn't have any brain rotting or infectious mutations from being so deep, mere miles away from the core of the planet.

A proud smile crossed the young woman's features. She was proud that all of it was done by her father. In her opinion, he was the greatest man to ever roam the Galaxy. It's because of his dedication and empathy all that people had a chance in their lives. She honestly did not understand the motives of that filthy terrorists. What did the Republic give them what the Empire couldn't? Nothing. That colossus with clay legs was destined to fall, plagued and corrupted over centuries of its existence. It made her wonder if her country was going to face the same end. Not on her watch. She wasn't going to let her father's life work reduce to nothingness.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping comlink. The woman sighed, pressing the button without raising a finger.

"Yes?"

"Ma'am, there is a visitor. Mandalorian from the seems."

Danielle perked up, before sighing. Wasn't the guy a persistent one.

"Let him in, X-7," she ordered.

The doors soon slid open, revealing a man wearing a green armor with yellow markings. There was a single black line in the helmet through which he saw what was going on. A jetpack was tied to his back, and it was well known that they also packed a loaded rocket launcher inside. Many felt uncomfortable because of that. Although the gauntlets which could hurl fire was probably the more pressing issue. Danielle glanced at the new arrival and couldn't help but shake her head.

"Each time you get bolder, Mr. Fett."

The man took off the helmet, revealing a hispanic looking man in his mid twenties. He smirked at her.

"Name one other Bounty hunter who can just waltz into our beautiful princess's office," Boba said.

"That's EXACTLY the problem," Danielle crossed her hands, turning around in a chair. "Couldn't you pick a better time for a visit? Not when I am in the Senate? You are lucky that I have a droid for a secretary."

"The guards of the Palace aren't the most welcoming bunch, princess. I'm getting the job done for your father, that's all, what's there to fear?"

"Murdering people is still a crime, even if the Emperor deems it useful. And me getting seen with the likes of you is not good for my reputation."

"Don't tell me you don't like me anymore," the mercenary kept smirking, leaning against the opposite end of the table.

Danielle sized him with neutral expression. Fett had to admit, he missed the years when those shiny eyes directed at him were filled with passion. She used to be quite a feisty teen, much to her father's dismay.

"Those were teenage years and hormones as I won't stop telling you," she responded in a dignified tone, standing up as well and facing him. "And, as you could probably notice, we are not kids anymore."

"And I won't stop bothering you," Boba smirked lightly, but then sighed. He knew the reason why she ignored him over and over again. But there was no changing it. To think that he had had the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy so close. And lost it because of his stupidity.

He just hoped that she would eventually forgive him. Before she outlived the bounty hunter as he died of old age. Boba may not be like his many brothers, one year of his own was equal to two of the other clones. Maybe that's what made him so attracted to the princess. It was one of Danielle's secrets he knew. They both were born in a tube, but unlike him she was specifically made perfect. Only artificially such beauty could be given, and her creator wanted her to be that way, even if she was at first planned to be a male clone. Awkward, once you give it too much thought.

Danielle sighed. Her soft lips thinned as she stared at the visitor.

"I don't have much time, Boba. Say why you are here and then leave before someone sees you," Danielle put her hands behind her back and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I've received another task from the Emperor, he told me that you would have more detailed information on the matter."

"So that's what all of this about," the woman mumbled, before reaching into her desk. She took out a datapad. "Yes, you are to kill yet another person," the princess explained with dry sarcasm. "As much as I would like him to be simply detained, there is no going against father's wishes. His name is Leoh Tamaris, from Alderaan, a human. From what the Intelligence says, he is the key Rebels' supplier in the system. He is from one of the Noble Houses, not the major ones, but enough to be noticed."

"Killing him won't stop the rebels, though."

Danielle raised her eyebrow. "Look who is talking. But you are right, it won't end our problems there. Alderaan is now ruled by House of Organa once again."

"Not big friends of the Empire."

"They never were, neither now, nor four thousand years ago during the previous empire. House Thul was the main candidate to be put in charge. Up to this day they hold loyalty to us. After all, it is my grandfather which saved them from utter destruction back in the day."

Another amazing trait of their family. To think that emperor Phantom was in fact the unknown son of dark lord Vitiate - the emperor of the past, the one who had almost succeeded in doing what his child actually managed to achieve. The Republic was no more. But the story of his own achievements, vile and foul crimes was a tale for another day. The thing which has to be mentioned, is that announcing his heritage to the entire Galaxy was probably not the best political move.

Some people feared the man, just because he could follow in his father's footsteps. Begin genocides, fall to the Dark Side...all those fears were misguided. Phantom was a man of strong morals, despite wielding the powers of darkness. Of course, these morals could be slightly bent for the better good of the others, but he never stepped out of line. And this was a trait he had passed on his daughter.

But there were also those, to whom this title meant the world. The Sith, whose already unwavering loyalty (and that was surely an achievement) was enough, worshipped him as a savior of their race. After all, he brought them to their home world of Korriban. Taking into consideration the nature of the red-skinned beings, he allowed them to do whatever they wanted on their planet, as long as their intrigues and schemings didn't get outside. If they needed to get someone who had escaped, they needed the seal of approval from the emperor, who also held the most powerful rank, and no one dared to challenge his authority. But they could.

"I do suspect that the Organas are only faking loyalty to my family. But without proofs I can't do anything."

"Well, I get rid of the criminals so it won't look like repressions, Dani," Fett shrugged, earning a look.

"Yes, you do it more 'artistically'," the princess responded with a sarcastic expression.

Despite the tone, Boba was glad that she didn't mind the softer form of her name coming from his mouth. It was his first attempt in a while. That's a progress. The Bounty Hunter preferred not to argue on the 'artistic' part. It wasn't because of some twisted aesthetic views, his best weapons just happened to be the most destructive, not leaving a single chance to the victim.

"The rest of the information is in the datapad," Danielle handed the device to him. "Now go, or I will raise the bounty on your head for another thousand of credits."

Fett mutely nodded and put on the helmet. He was sad about how she now was around him. She couldn't hate him per say, she never did hate anyone, but she was just as cold as the color of her eyes. All these years just weren't enough to break through her wall of moral principles. And he couldn't get over his hereditary will to kill. It was one of the biggest reasons, but not the most severe one. The mercenary went out of the room, leaving the princess alone to do her own important royal things. He then proceeded to use every available secret passage known to him in order not to frame his old time friend.

Danielle found herself staring at the doorway for longer than she should have. Sighing and shaking her head the princess reached inside the desk and took a chocolate bar. She ate a small piece of it, looking outside once again. Yes, how not to love the empire which brought you chocolate. But the second the last square from the line was eaten, her mind went back to her visitor. Each damn time he came he made her sad by just looking at him. Churning old wounds was never a good thing.

Each time she had to convince herself that it was that idiot's fault and nothing more. Still...to think that they were friends ever since being kids, and now it was almost nonexistent. What is there to say about any kind of affection. In her loving father's arms she found salvation on that day. That's someone who would never betray her. She wasn't sure how Phantom felt, but he was too good at retaining calmness. Neither she knew what Boba thought. The princess was not blind, she could see and feel his emotions. He brought this upon himself, Danielle assured herself. It was the punishment he deserved — this phrase often sounded in her mind. But why she was the one feeling this as well? It was unfair, but then again, so was the world around.

Her depressive thoughts had to go somewhere, Danielle announced to herself. She was not some pubescent girl who would fall into tears on every occasion. The best way to distract yourself is to get to work. And there was enough of it, all gods in existence bared witness of this fact. Some menial jobs could be assigned to the certain officials, it was their duty to do this - to work with each issue arising among the populace. Or at least those worthy of their attention. Some things had to be left to the people themselves. Call it an upholding of civil society. The Empire could only benefit from this. Although the emperor had to make sure their demands wouldn't grow too big. Hence why the rebellions were squashed with no mercy on his behalf. But on the princess's territory the rebels thought that it would be easier, and not without reason. She was softer and less experienced, the people were more supportive of their cause. It was like they wanted her to grow more violent.

She had been in charge for one year, right after graduating from university with flying colors. But it was such a wonderful scene when it was revealed that the girl studying there had actually been the princess. It had been a measure taken by the Emperor to help her avoid extra attention. Their faces were priceless. The following year was exhausting, as Danielle always was busy adjusting to her position of power: meeting the important officials, setting up the cabinet - that sort of things. Luckily she didn't need to sleep now that she was an adult.

The princess signed a few documents. Being able to do that without hands she was less tired of repeatedly doing the same thing. Again, thanks to the optimally functioning (yet) bureaucratic machine, Danielle got her work shortened. Her father was helping, too. Administratively splitting the Empire in two parts was a good idea, as her loyalty was unshakable. And although she had graduated not so long ago, she was doing just fine, or at least better than she had expected.

Then came an hour of hearings. People came into her office with reports on the goings within the eastern part of the galaxy. Nothing interesting to a side observant, a person not eligible in such fields, except for one thing. One person was not received, instead there was a call from one of the distant worlds. Danielle didn't like those, the tight schedule couldn't be twisted on whim. They just popped out of nowhere and made her change the time of other appointments. Sighing, she pressed a button.

It was a tall, but thin man, dressed in dark robes. His face was covered by a metallic mask, which only resembled his Sith features. His left hand was also replaced by a metal resemblance. Danielle's attention was immediately caught.

"Greetings, Your Highness," he said in a metallic voice

He bowed slowly. Danielle stood up and stood before the hologram. She looked so petite near the alien. But she held her posture well.

"Ah, Lord Innit," the princess greeted him politely. "What is that you need?"

"We have arranged a meeting, remember?"

"Yes," Danielle rubbed her temples. "But you haven't told me what's this all about. And please, explain quickly."

"Very well, Your Highness. Your presence is required on Korriban."

It caught her off guard. She rarely came there. The last time was when her father taught her the Dark Side and that was five years ago, when she had finally matured and was ready to be faced against the corruption. They both mastered either side, and this was the key of their power, besides that given to them by their very undead nature. Danielle put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"And what could you possibly need from me?"

"Your involvement as a...neutral judge is needed."

Yes, the Sith issues should have been solved by her or the Emperor, so she shouldn't mind being called on such occasions. If they got out of hand, then the problems would be unavoidable. The Paladins or the Jedi didn't have any trust of the Sith. The first ones would be too nosy. The latter would start preaching their light side nonsense. The balance of forces was important to maintain in order not to let the Galaxy fall into another conflict. Still, Danielle didn't like the Sith much. But, they were still her subjects and she had to care for their well-being.

"Judge?"

"It is not wise to discuss this through communications. Please, come to our world as soon as you get the time. The situation is indeed very troubling. The very Dark Council's existence is at stake."

Now that was some Shakespeare level of drama. Just what could make the Sith so uneasy?

"I'd prefer to know what's going on before going," she narrowed her blue eyes.

Innit realized with whom he was speaking. Of course, with the daughter of the most stubborn man in the Galaxy.

"Fine. The Dark Council is troubled by the recent activities in the Valley of Dark Lords. As you probably know, it has been off limits once we rebuilt the outsides of the tombs. Just to avoid the unnecessary deaths of foolish young acolytes. They still wander there in search for power. Commendable initiative, but foolish nonetheless. Back to the matter, it is not them we are worried about."

'Figures,' Danielle thought sarcastically, crossing her hands. The Sith were that harsh.

"We have all been sensing something. Disturbance in that place. And..." Innit leaned forward slightly. "The Council Members are blaming each other for this. That we are trying to get an upper hand. No acolyte can possess the power to do that. As its head, it is only logical that I invite the most neutral and just judge to settle our issue. The one who also specializes in the Force, I mean. Normal judges won't be able to comprehend all the facts."

Danielle hummed. Her curiosity was indeed peaked. And if someone was doing something forbidden to even the Sith...that person was in for a lot of troubles. Could these be the rogue Sith? Probably...but there was also one which had evaded all efforts to catch him. The one which possessed enough power to get out of captivity the Jedi had put him in. The person too dangerous to be kept alive, but for some reason still roaming in the darkness of space. Despite the age, he didn't seem to be on the verge of dying.

Palpatine.

"I'll do what I can."


	2. Chapter 2: The unexpected stop

Danielle didn't plan on staying on the planet for long. Her part of the Empire spanned half of the Galaxy, so there was plenty of job. At that aspect she envied the Emperor. He directly ruled the part where he was a god in everything but name. No one could ever dream of starting a rebellion there, except for a couple of fanatics which were present everywhere. The lady knew that it was a trial of her strength of will, intelligence and cunning. She had to put an end to that pointless and bloody 'rebellion'. Bring order to that space.

There were many Imperial garrisons all across the Galaxy. It was a strain on the budget, but as long as there were terrorists around, they could not be dispersed. And as long as there was a threat of galactic invader. The main super weapon of the Empire could make ships, but they had to be fueled, and it was something what had a price. Not to mention the payments to the biggest army in the history of the Galaxy. The Senate never ceased to complain about it. They couldn't understand the need for the army. They demanded to get rid of the military completely.

"All suggestions of such naivety cause nothing but pity," the Emperor answered them in his famous calm and at the same time apathetic tone. "The Republic did this mistake. It wasn't able to subdue the bloodshed between autonomous worlds. You want to repeat the mistakes of old? Go ahead. But you will be the ones facing the consequences. I will never sign that document, keep that in mind when you decide to hand me that waste of code or paper."

It got him into couloir debates with Senator Amidala, who was known for her fierce pacifism. Phantom kept assuring her that the soldiers would never turn upon the innocent citizens. His policy of intervention into every dispute led to the end of many conflicts. He was a gifted diplomat, but not always he could find a compromise. It was probably a ticking bomb from the dissatisfied side, but Phantom was spending years working on it.

At the moment he was on some job on the outskirts of the Galaxy. Danielle knew only that they were working on some top secret project, which somewhat originated from Geonosian designs. Lord Poggle of their nation was there too to observe the construction. It was supposed to be the weapon which could defend the Galaxy from all threats. The princess could go there, but she wasn't interested in it. Instead she set off for another task. Her abilities of instant transportation weren't as good, but her ship was the fastest in the entire Empire. Fit for the person of her status.

Danielle preferred to travel without convoys, except for maybe her guards - the Death Troopers. They spent the entire time in their quarters, not bothering her. The princess remained in the living room, sitting on a sofa crosslegged with a book in her hands. A glass of wine was near her on a coffee table. The room was big, as was the shuttle. It had white inner walls, with wooden pieces lining them. The soft lighting created a peaceful atmosphere. The journey took a couple of days, as there was some confusion on Korriban, and it was quarter of the Galaxy away.

The planet was the Sith stronghold in the Galaxy. The race of red skinned humanoid beings had been exiled from their home, but thanks to the Emperor they worshipped their kind was able to return. No one needed that heated rock with almost no resources whatsoever, so there were few conflicts. However, nothing stopped the Sith from getting into each other's throats in their cravings for power. You couldn't expect the entire race to change. The only thing keeping them in line with the Imperial laws was the Emperor himself. And that's exactly why the princess was there, as some had got too bold. And who was better to solve the issue than her?

Danielle stepped out of her shuttle in the private docks of the spaceport. Immediately she was greeted by two lined of guards dressed in crimson armor, as they had kept the traditions of their ancestors, who used to serve the Emperor of old. All what was lacking was a red carpet, but it was not their custom. The princess went forward, accompanied by her own black armored bodyguards. The Sith stood still in synch, their armors and guns clanking loudly. Behind their helmets they watched her closely. She honestly didn't look much like the warrior type. Then again, so wasn't her father, but they all knew what he was capable of.

"Greetings, Your Highness," the familiar Sith said. "Thank you for accepting my request."

"It is my responsibility, Lord Innit," The woman responded in the same noble tone she had mastered many years ago. But she still nodded in greeting, no reason to be impolite despite the superior position. "Shall we go?"

"Of course."

They went to the car waiting for them. The floating transport was not a limo, but the leather seats were comfortable and could fit everyone. There weren't many reporters, because some arrangements were conducted without public knowledge, which was not surprising. From what Danielle had learned, it was something purely of intrigue matter. She looked away from the sandy wasteland outside and turned to the Sith.

"Did anything happen while I was going here?"

Innit leaned back in his seat. "Nothing to concern ourselves about. Except for...this, our planet is developing just fine."

"Are there any clues as to what could be the reason of the disturbance?"

"Nothing at all.

The transport reached the keep of enormous size, reminiscent of the pyramid of Aztec culture. The princess's knowledge about cultures was quite vast, especially Terran ones, as it had been her father's home. The regal interiors were to be expected from the people valuing power above all else. Danielle walked to the elevator, along with Lord Innit. The Sith's face was scanned and the access was granted. After reaching the top floor, the two went out of the elevator and through the corridor. The metal doors in the end slid open, revealing a large hall.

Inside there were nine seats, two of which were empty. One of them was positioned in the far end, and was more regal looking. It was tall, made of glass and black onyx instead of metal so widely used there. There was a black pillow on the throne, the hands were engraved with wavy designs and the letters on the Sith language. It was a quote from one of their ancient literature works, a prophecy of sort. The red skinned beings viewed Emperor Phantom in a more religious way than his father, more fanatically and loyally than ever. The back of the seat reached high and on top was the hexagon of the Empire. The place was presumably Danielle's, the other belonged to Innit. The princess was invited to sit, and she took her place, crossing her legs and putting her gloved hands on them. The Council members bowed in greeting as she passed them. They surely were a peculiar bunch, and it made Danielle stand out even more, with how usual she looked for a being rivaled only by her parent.

Some Sith had metal augments, some had red visor instead of an eye, or an entire neck was supported by artificial additions. One of them was obviously breathing with their use. Some Sith Lords were alright in this matter, but they also had their unique traits, possessing scars all across their faces. It would have looked like a meeting of a club of disabled, if Danielle didn't know how powerful all of the present were. The princess sat on her throne and made a gesture to begin.

"First of all, we greet you on our planet, Your Highness. It is a great honor to host such a visitor."

Danielle nodded in greeting once more. "And I thank you for a warm welcome. Let's get straight to the point, shall we?"

Lord Innit nodded. "Yes. Everything began six Korriban months ago."

"We found one of the tombs desecrated."

"But if no one comes there, how did you notice this?" Danielle raised her eyebrow.

"We do check them once in a while, don't take us as fools, my lady," one of the Sith responded.

"We haven't gone deep inside. No understanding what exactly has been done. Whoever came in either died..." a Sith Lord glanced at his colleagues. "Or came out alive."

"Leave your arguments out of this," commanded Danielle strictly. "It will become a huge waste of our time otherwise."

The red skinned being nodded, but his visor was still focused at the other Lords.

"No assumptions can be made yet," the princess rubbed her chin. "Please, go on. Any clues yet?"

"Sadly...this is something we wanted to ask you, Your Highness."

"I beg your pardon?"

"No other person can be trusted enough to search for clues. Furthermore, knowing how both you and your father are able to defeat any ghost which may dwell within the tombs."

"You could have warned me beforehand," Danielle stood up. "I have my own schedule to uphold, respectable Lords. I may change it, but next time, please, for the love of the Emperor, say everything before I leave everything. Your Sith matters are just as important, but neither I nor my father are capable of being everywhere all at once. And delving into tombs is not exactly a job of the monarch, you could have asked my sister. Why haven't you, anyways?"

She crossed her hands, suddenly finding herself in the middle of the room. The lords looked at each other, before Innit spoke for everyone. He was the head of the Council, widely respected and thus the one to give response to the question. The joy of this honor was questionable at least.

"Lady Tano is not so keen on coming to our world."

Of course she wasn't. Ahsoka was not obliged to do that, nor any of the obligations her little sister had. Despite being the older child, the Togruta lady was an adoptive one. She was not a ghost, nor a halfa like Danielle. It had some depressing implications no one wanted to think about, everyone just ignored them as much as they could. That prevented her from laying any claims to the throne, not that she wanted it really much. Ahsoka was in charge of training novitiates, young and not so much, into the proper Paladins worthy of serving the Emperor. Who knew where she was at the moment, Danielle spoke to her only three days ago, being very busy. For all she knew, Ahsoka could be on the other side of the Galaxy, convincing the local family to come to Coruscant or Babylon to live the life of luxury at the state's expense. How could they not agree?

Danielle sighed, putting a hand on her chin.

"I am going to get down to the matter this evening. Until then I need some time, if you let me."

"Of course, Your Highness. The details have already been scribed on the datapad. It is in the room prepared for you."

Finally the last tiny issues were solved and the princess was accompanied to her chambers. On the way Danielle was greeted by many other Sith lords, not so relevant as the members of the Council. The temple was filled with statues and banners, just like in the times of old. Not that she had witnessed those old times. She was not a time traveler. Ironic, considering what the fate had in store for her. Nonetheless, as the doors closed behind her, Danielle sighed, before sitting on a sofa.

The room was posh, unlike the others. The Sith knew that the dark halls of the temple had no appeal to her. The woman had grown in a palace spangled with gold, so vivid and bright. The huge window took up an entire wall, letting her watch the lifeless desert outside and the rising sun. It was still the morning. Several shelves were filled with pieces of art. The Sith did have art, despite coming as barbarians at the first glance. In the core of any art was passion, and Clockwork was the witness, they had plenty of it. Amphoras, paintings drawn with imported materials, all had their own unique style. They even tried to copy Terran style of furniture, in its minimalistic hypostasis, how adorable. The Sith knew just how to appeal to the girl who was technically born there.

Danielle was thirsty. She looked for something to drink in the kitchen range, before coming across the fridge and a bottle of Alderaanian wine. They had basically monopolized the market with their finest. Others could only watch in envy, although Naboo was close second. Her father had actually developed a distaste for them. She didn't know why. Pouring some wine in the glass, Danielle calmly drank it. Alcohol had no effect on her, hence why she was always in sober mind. Both a blessing and a curse.

"How much ectoplasm is there in your alcohol?" A familiar voice snapped her out of the digestion and almost made her cough out the contents. Her eyes widened.

"Father!" She exclaimed. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?!"

Her father only made a light-hearted laugh from his chair. At the first glance he didn't look like a parent, more like a sibling, with how young his face was. An older sibling, in his late twenties, not enough to look aged, yet old enough to look respected. It was the age of his choosing. His stark hair and neon green eyes shone brightly, outlined by the white aura. The emperor was wearing black clothes, with silver buttons and epaulets. His palms were hidden below the white gloves, on his feet were the boots of the same color. He put his head on a fist, smiling broadly.

"Aw, is my little phantom not happy to see me?" Phantom asked.

Danielle sighed and then chuckled. She got to her father and hugged him, sitting on the hand of the armchair.

"Hello, dad. What are you doing here?" The woman asked, pulling away.

"Just checking on my baby girl."

Danielle blushed and stood up again. He never stopped calling her childish nicknames while in private. She would always be his little girl, no matter how many thousand years they both would turn.

"To be honest, I didn't expect you to be on Korriban of all places," the emperor continued. "What gives?"

"Lord Innit politely asked. Maybe you can..."

"Sorry, kiddo. No can do, I'm supposed to be on Scilla in half an hour."

The capital of the Chiss Ascendancy — the only state to not be subjugated by Phantom in his steadfast quest for dominance. The steamroller his Empire was left the proud race to their own things, nonetheless signing the pact of Eternal Peace. Despite their prevalent isolationism, the Chiss took part in the military projects as both nations sought to protect themselves from the imminent threat from another galaxy. Their relations were more than sympathetic, if the blue-skinned beings were even capable of emotions. The Grand Admiral was only partially confirming this statement.

Danielle pouted and crossed her hands. The message was clear, she did envy his power to jump back and forward around the Galaxy and the Empire at whim. But it did allow such things to happen, Phantom visited his two children whenever he had a chance. Because they were the only family he had. Convenient for the monarchy in some way, but it did get lonely in the enormous palace, even with all the Paladins-apprentices living in their own wing, so eager to get attention of their leader. They did succeed, as Phantom was happy to dedicate his free time to watching over the people who needed guidance in order to survive in that world. But it just was not the same.

The emperor smiled. "Now, now. Why the long face?"

In short the princess retold him the whole story. And as she progressed, her father's face was becoming more grim, the smile was falling deeper and deeper into the pit of dread and suspicion. He tapped on his chin, still silent even after Danielle finished the story. Then the emperor leaned back in his seat with the heaviest sigh possible.

"This is a rather disturbing matter. We won't stand for this...maybe I should do that."

"No."

The princess was near his seat, taking one of her own, gently touching her father's hand.

"Father, you are worrying too much. I've been in the Dark Lords' tombs before. I haven't turned into the dark-robes enthusiast. But to be honest, my clothes are hardly the latest fashion trend. And it's scorching hot in them," Danielle pointed at her outfit, making her look as if she was some monarch from the end of Terran nineteenth century.

"Hey, I'm not establishing any dress code, you can as well stroll into the Senate with only your underwear on...But then again, I would punish you as a very disappointed parent," The emperor shrugged, before getting up from his seat. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do not think that I am distrustful of you in any way, dear. I know you are capable of many things. But who knows what is hidden beneath all that dirt and distasteful sand. No one likes sand. And much less people like the Sith Lords. Without any clue of what's in there...you can't tread there like it's an evening stroll in the park."

"I. Know. Father. And you are worrying too much. I will be fine, what's the worst that might happen?"

"Must you say THESE words? Now SOMETHING will definitely happen. You are making all the more concerned."

The princess pushed her father's hands off and looked straight into his green glowing eyes. "Aren't you going to be late?"

"Damn it all. Yes, I am. Don't think that we are done, young lady. I'll be back soon after. And if I find out that you went there..."

"You what, father? You will spank me? I'm twenty four, for the Ancients' sake. Please, everything is going to be alright, I'm telling you."

After several seconds of silence, filled with a train of different conflicting thoughts (some of which had very nasty implications), Phantom finally sighed, giving up on his attempts to convince his child. She was his mirror image, both physically and mentally. He knew she was not going to back down, because he surely wouldn't.

"Fine. You go there. But you must call me immediately after, no matter where I am. Just a call without words will be enough. Will you do me at least this little favor?"

Danielle nodded. "Yes, father," she smiled. "Thank you for your trust," the lady bowed her head lightly.

Chuckling and giving her a goodbye kiss on the cheek, Phantom made a step back. Then he vanished in a whirlwind of dark smoke. After it dispersed, nothing was in the room but the smiling princess. Rubbing her eyes, Danielle returned to what she was doing — drinking the unhealthy amounts of alcohol. With a wineglass in her gloved hands, she stepped to the wide window, looking at the lifeless desert below. Somewhere out there hid the ghosts of the dead, they lurked in darkness, happy to see the newest acolytes, eager for answers they would not receive. She made another sip of wine.

That evening she was ready to go. Being ready implied that she specifically meditated for a while, preparing herself for a surge of the Dark Side energy within the tomb. Now walking through the treacherous sands of Korriban, she cursed multiple times as they got within her boots. Her father was right, everyone hated sand. It was coarse, rough and it got everywhere, even her tight boots. The path was more or less clear, as the sandstorm had cleared hours ago. Clear in a sense that she knew where to go, could see where to go. The road itself, on the other hand, was untraceable beneath everything the strong wind had brought. But eventually, as the sun tightly gripped the line of the horizon, she made it to the tomb. Well, if you consider a pile of chiseled stones within a rocky canyon a tomb. The only thing seen was only the small archway into darkness.

Danielle had to lower her head in order to get through. And even then she lightly hit her head once inside. The ceiling was low just like that. The light was soon utterly vanquished by the ever-present darkness. Sighing, Danielle raised her gloved palm. The green energy was coming from her core, embedded with the beating heart. It was a question of nature how such thing was even possible, but hey, she was born half-dead. Nothing would surprise her nowadays. That Galaxy was full of mysterious things.

Once she encountered the closed stone door, young Phantom just shrugged and went through. It wasn't something complicated, every Box Ghost and his mother knew that intangibility trick. And it was for some reason not enchanted with the Force.

"Maybe that's not for every door," the princess mumbled upon realizing the fact.

Then she went down the sandy staircase, looking under her feet. The tombs were usually filled with traps, and this one was not an exception. The pressure plate was supposed to...apparently launch poisoned arrows. She could either phase or let them shoot, poison was the cause of horrid itching tops. But the ruined clothes were not worth it, even if those were the rags donated by the generous crowd. She looked more like a Tusken raider, albeit without a creepy mask. Speaking of, she decided to remove the piece of cloth covering the lower part of her face. The robes were comfortable, however.

On her way were multiple corridors. Dark, tall and empty. Huge columns were the only obstacle for the ceiling on its way to the ground. The statues were long broken, it was impossible to understand to whom they were dedicated, or better yet, who was the owner of the tomb. The endless network of tunnels connecting them made it virtually impossible for a simple intruder to not get lost. It concerned the princess, because with each loud step of hers deeper inside, the Dark Side was growing stronger as well. She could get lost too if its power clouded her vision completely. But so far Danielle didn't even know what she was looking for. Probably for the signs of desecration, or the presence of the unfamiliar being. The princess had to admit that her father would have done the job with utmost haste. He knew how Palpatine felt, he would have figured out if it was him or someone else.

Finally she made it to the main chamber. Up the long staircase was the sarcophagus belonging to the owner of this tomb. Four engraved columns were holding the stone construction in a mausoleum manner. What was curious, however, is that the torches were lighting the place. Someone had been here not so long ago, no torch could burn for too much time. Going upstairs, Danielle learned a very nasty thing. The sarcophagus was opened, its ugly lid was lying on the ground. Hesitantly, the princess leaned over and looked inside. She then grimaced.

"Hello, ugly," she mumbled.

When her day had begun Danielle could not even imagine herself being Lara Croft for even this single occasion. A damn mummy was lying within the sarcophagus. Its empty eye sockets were looking right at her. The princess shivered, for it was quite creepy. Then a gust of air came out of her mouth. Her hand went for her lightsaber, and then she turned around, swinging the blade. It was pearly white, with a handle of the normal sword.

In front of her floated a ghost. A fat one, as Danielle soon came to notice. He was wearing a lot of armor, the pauldrons were very sharp and pointy. Better not to stand by his side. The armor plates were over the dark robes. The mask mimicked a face, with one eye being covered. He was transparent, as all the Force ghosts were.

"Just what do you think you are doing, girl?" The ghost asked.

"I meant no offense," Danielle continued, still holding the blade. "I've come here just because I learned that this tomb has been trespassed. If you tell me what happened, I would appreciate it. And then leave."

"Ah, yes, the ghosts here talk a lot about your father, princess," the man said. "There has been a visitor. An old man, doesn't seem like much. He has been snooping around."

"Palpatine," The princess mumbled and removed the sword. "He is wanted across the entire Galaxy. What was he looking for?"

"For power. The one I have mastered shortly before my death. I gave him this...but in exchange for my afterlife we have agreed that I would do something else."

"Wha..."

A bright flash almost blinded her sensitive eyes. And as if someone banged on her eardrums, the princess felt a sharp pain. She screamed and fell on her knees, dropping on her knees and dropping the lightsaber. Her hands were occupied with covering her suffering ears. And yet, she felt her concentration slipping away from her. The second she fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

"What the...who is..."

The brief phrases reached Danielle through the ringing still jumping around her ears. With her eyes still closed, the young woman tried to recollect that little what she remembered before being knocked out. Soon it dawned upon her, and she opened her eyes in a split second. Her blue eyes flashed green for a brief moment, before she got into sitting position in a split second. Then she accidentally banged the back her head at the stone brick. Hissing slightly, the princess tubbed the sore place, taking a look around.

It was the same tomb! But it was different now. As if it had been completely repaired...a dreadful feeling rose within Danielle's stomach. No, it couldn't be.

"Hey! Wake up, already!" Fingers snapped in front of her face. The princess blinked and looked at the two men.

They were dressed in the light black robes and small pieces of metal for protection. One was a human, another was a Sith. If the latter had no certain distinctions from the rest of his red-skinned kind, then the human had blonde hair and brown eyes. Both had the special training sticks with laser lines for extra damage. Those were used for training in lightsaber combat in all three orders. Danielle rubbed her eyes and took off the piece of cloth covering her head.

"Have you seen that ghost by any chance?" She asked.

"We are asking questions here, lady," the human said. "For instance, what are you doing down here?"

"It is I who should be asking this," Danielle got up. "You are acolytes and this tomb is off limits."

"We are here on a task from our Master. You, however...we have never seen you around," The Sith mumbled.

"You kidding, right?" The half ghost asked in confusion. "Or the Sith don't watch holonet? Actually, don't mind this. Who is currently in charge?"

Better be cautious, she had watched the movies. If the problem was exactly what she had thought, then the princess better not to highlight her origins. She would be totally misunderstood.

"The Emperor..." the human said slowly. "What rathole have you climbed from?"

"I...was hit in the head. Okay, let me put it differently..."

"Enough of this. Who are you? And what are YOU doing here?"

"I am Danielle. I came here because I was asked to check the strange activity here."

"Asked? Don't make me laugh. I start to think that this is just a runaway slave."

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

The half ghost sighed. "Well, I am from about...I suppose four millennia in the future," she smiled. "And I ended up here."

Both acolytes burst laughing loudly. Danielle was not amused.

"You come with us, girl. Now."

What a twist of events, Danielle mused. Too sad that she hadn't listened to her father. Now she was in the Empire of old, with no idea how to go back. But she was the second most powerful being in her Galaxy. She would manage. But for now, Danielle would play along. And what a better way to avoid attention than to be a slave? The main problem was...she was in the citadel of the Dark Side.

A.N. The travel is not for the entire story, folks. It's temporary


End file.
